


朝云暮雨

by FairyYuki



Category: bilibili
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 05:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyYuki/pseuds/FairyYuki





	朝云暮雨

午后的小雨淋湿了青石板，在绚烂的夜晚里反射出色彩斑斓的光芒，七夕夜里长街上皆亮着灯笼，成双成对的鸳鸯言笑晏晏，紫陌红尘拂面来，无人不道看花回。

妙音楼里更是亮丽三分，不负其名。春风十里，妙音嘤嘤。

楼阁之上，披散着墨色长发的男子临窗而立，随意松散的一身白衣如同谪仙，似乎与妙音楼内的风光很是不符。似笑非笑的神情与眉目间天生的风情，一切都为他所喜欢。

“他”是靖王爷，妙音楼的常客，更是眼前这位面首的常客。此时，这位戎马倥偬的王爷正坐在榻上，望着一位风尘男子在纸上舞文弄墨，很是入神的样子。

楼下女子们的妙音时常能传入静谧的房间里，悦耳歌声如同泠泠作响的泉水。然而泉水再如何缱绻，也不及他家漏儿半分清澈。

“KB，”哦漏直呼他名，“你来看外面的烟火，好漂亮。”

“嗯。”KB只是应了一声，未有所动。

“你在干什么啊，这么认真。”

哦漏凑到KB身边，只见他手执画卷那上面的人墨发白衣倚窗眺，明明是很随意的景色，却好看得让哦漏都不敢肯定画上的人是自己。而在宣纸的一隅，写了几行极美的书法。

“窥你我因果……”哦漏下意识念出来，却见KB直接躺倒到榻上，衣领半敞，哦漏昨晚在他胸口上肆意咬下的红痕还未消却，此时欲遮还掩的样子平添了一丝暧昧的氛围。

“……你干嘛啊。”哦漏低头看着KB这幅色气满满的模样咽了口口水。心里想着不知萧忆情那厮给他的催情香是否太过烈性，明明是闻起来淡淡的熏香却愈发觉得燥热，哦漏不禁怀疑是不是自己加的料太多了。

KB一手遮住眼睛，慵懒而喑哑的声线就像在哦漏耳边倾诉一样：“写的词太烂，别读。”

哦漏不禁嗤笑：“怎么？我们丰神俊逸、才学渊博的靖王殿下，也有被词章之学所困的一天？”

“是啊。”KB搂过哦漏的腰肢，让哦漏躺在自己怀里，“这还不是要怪你这房里的香太扰人心神了，毁了本王的一世英名。”

枕着他的胸膛，能清晰地听到，那扑通扑通的快速的心跳。

和哦漏此时的心跳频率相同，可虽是同步的心跳频率，对面的这个人却还在面不改色地撩他。

哦漏脸上一红，推卸责任：“这个香……是萧忆情给的……”

“这样啊……”KB的手在哦漏身上游走，那一丝不挂的下半身没有阻挡地被直接碰触到，KB捏了两下哦漏光滑而富有弹性的臀瓣，“那……也是萧忆情教你穿成这样勾引人的么？”

那赤裸裸的高高在上的语气对哦漏来说太过压迫，吞吞吐吐地，像是在呢喃，给出了一个模棱两可的回答：“……不是……也算是……”

萧忆情与哦漏同为妙音楼的面首，但是两人却毫无竞争感，反而是萧忆情总把哦漏当儿子一样宠着，没事就找哦漏谈谈心。更为年长的萧忆情，甚至有时还给哦漏传授“待客之道”。

那个老油条，净给哦漏灌输一些奇怪的观念，什么“不管用什么下三滥的手段都一定要牢牢抓住王爷的心”啊，“要各种卖弄风骚让王爷只看着你”啊，“要让王爷迷你迷得神魂颠倒这辈子非你不可”啊……就差没说要把KB彻底变成一个整天只知道哦漏的废人了。

听了哦漏的解释，KB哭笑不得地在哦漏毛茸茸的脑袋上轻蹭了几下，心里感叹着萧忆情的助攻，对哦漏的主动表示十分满足。语气上却还装作生气了的样子，压低声线道：“你们妙音楼就是用这种龌龊手段留住顾客敛财的？”

哦漏还以为KB觉得他被世俗沾染而生气了呢，一时也不知道该说些什么，只是在他怀里不自觉地微微发抖，像一只受惊的羊羔：“对不起……”

“你把本王变了成一个整天只知道哦漏的废人，是一句对不起就能解决的么？”KB继续装作一副威严样子。

“对不……啊？”

哦漏感觉KB的手在他脑袋上宠溺地揉了好几下，加上KB还寻他开心，有些恼怒地挣脱KB的钳制：“别揉了！”

双目对视。最终哦漏还是差了KB一截，没办法，那双深邃如海的碧绿色眼眸，只要一秒，就足以让人为他沦陷。似笑非笑着的，翡翠一样的眼睛里映着的都是他的影子。

对视甚久的时间里，催情香熏的围绕中，夜色迷醉的笼罩下。

一切，已然无可言喻。

“漏儿，我爱你。”

无须任何程度副词修饰，因为那些词藻已经不足以修饰。满含深情的眼神，已经说明一切。

月色入户，随之潜入的浅风也吹不灭花烛，只是任桌上的画卷平分了淡白的月光与明亮的烛光。

那烛光与窗外万家灯火相照，尽是一片红尘滚滚。

情欲来得很快，从缱绻相交的唇舌到已然深入身体里的手指，随心做得正好。

只是那无需润滑就已经湿润不堪的花穴，让KB手指上抹的软膏显得多余，白白被滚烫的空气融化成湿黏的液体。那里传来的空虚感让哦漏不自觉地收缩了几下穴口，噗嗤噗嗤的水声便清晰地响在空气中。

哦漏自己听了都脸红，更别说KB。嘴角勾起一抹坏笑的弧度，炽热的目光盯得哦漏几乎要发毛。

真是坏。那催情香直叫人心痒，哦漏闭上眼睛不去对上KB的目光。被动的强烈的吻让哦漏乱了气息，控制着自己不去发骚一样地收缩饥渴的肉穴，唇舌相缠间却被彻底剥夺了氧气，吻得大脑发晕。

哦漏想要结束这个绵长而热切的吻，然而根本逃不开KB的禁锢。若有若无的熏香占据了哦漏为数不多的感官，想要尽情缠绵的本性引得哦漏放纵了身体去随波逐流。

眼角浸出被情欲所逼的泪水，楚楚可怜的模样直教人心神荡漾，哦漏不断发出不像是男人能发出的娇泣，为自己谋取最大限度的利益。

真是个诱人的尤物……

这也是为什么哦漏年纪比萧忆情小那么多却能和他同为面首的原因。

与生俱来、独一无二的天赋，是对任何人来说都是不可抗拒的诱惑。对KB这个早已无可救药的人来说，更是。

KB终于停止了唇舌推拉间的色情索取，分离牵扯出的银丝留到哦漏红肿的嘴唇上，顺着引力向下流淌，和未干的泪痕混在一起，被KB尽数吻去，舌头顺着下颚线一点点舔过，脖颈、锁骨、颈窝……无一落下，细细舔吻，种下惹人注目的深红色痕迹。哦漏身上似乎散发着致命的香味，引诱着人掀翻并吞噬，在掠夺之中沉迷。

哦漏扭了下腰，喉间溢出小动物一样轻柔而薄弱的嘤咛。本来还想多玩弄一会的KB终于改变了主意，立刻将身下早已硬得发疼的欲望攻了进去，又快又准如同有着天生指引一般。哦漏在获得被填满的快感的同时，也因为出乎意料的袭击惊呼了一声。

像是天生一对。镶嵌在身体里的硬物连带着囊袋也一并送了进去，毫无阻挡甚至还满是粘液的媚肉争先恐后地涌上前来接纳，对这位刚离别过不到一天的老朋友表示十分想念，如果可以，一分一秒也不要分开。

就像只有联合起来才能飞翔的鹣，就像只有紧贴着对方才能游泳的鲽。

粗壮的肉棒一次又一次碾过娇嫩的肉壁，十分熟练地在敏感带上留下令人颤抖的印记，每一次抽插都引来身下人一声满意的呻吟。紧致的穴口被摩擦得发红，而沉浸在情欲之中的人儿却浑然不知。

KB却也不知怜惜，平日里的细心稳重早已在暧昧的肉体纠缠之中一扫而光，特制的香料与心爱之人的诱惑将理智全部带走。此时，有的只是这个在哦漏身上肆意驰骋的情欲野兽。

汗湿的青丝粘在两人紧贴的脸颊之间，不停歇的稀碎的轻吻由脸颊的各个角落最后落在嘴唇上，又变为了热辣而绵长的舌吻。对方炽热的呼吸喷在彼此脸上，雀跃地融化成水滴义无反顾地黏在一起，默契地浸在灌满情欲的空气里相爱相融。

哦漏全身的敏感都被KB操纵自如地调动起来，顺从着原始的肉欲。在KB一个不留余力的挺进下，快感的累积产生聚变。哦漏水蒙蒙的双眸毫不羞耻地望着KB，双目含春，同时嘴里发出高昂的呻吟。身下的肉茎颤抖地吐出精液，溅到KB的小腹上。

从始至终哦漏的双手都乖巧地搂着KB。这还是第一次只用后穴便被操到高潮，经受不住这股浪潮的哦漏在KB后背上抓出来好几道血痕。

KB用手指抹下那些白浊，就着彼此相连的姿势给哦漏翻了个身，后入的姿势让埋在肉穴的巨物滑到了更深的地方，几乎要把肠道顶穿，激起哦漏又一声拔高的呻吟。KB将沾满了白浊的手指插入哦漏嘴里，石楠花的味道瞬间占满口腔。

“你自己的精液，好吃吗？”KB满脸潮红，却丝毫没影响到他坏笑着的表情所给人的淫邪感觉。

“啊～……唔嗯……啊啊啊……”回应KB的，只有一串撩人的娇喘。尚还沉浸在高潮余韵里的哦漏没太听清KB说了什么，滑嫩的舌头和KB纤长的手指来回纠缠共舞，此时只会发出嗯啊声的小嘴丧失了语言能力。

KB也不在意，反而下身兴奋地不断挺动，开始了又一轮的抽插。空出的一只手套弄了几下哦漏的分身，它便再次精神了起来，即使这身体的主人看起来似乎除了能够勉强维持跪趴的姿势以外再没有力气了。

看着已然魂飞天外的哦漏，想起他方才望着自己的海蓝色眸子，和自己的眼睛里只有他一样，哦漏的眼睛里，也映着KB。

想到这里，KB心里忽然漾起一股暖意，从哦漏的后脑一路亲吻到耳尖，用足以留下三天吻痕的力度。他要哦漏身上刻下属于他的印记，这个让他爱到骨子里的人，是他的，是他KBShinya的。

哦漏于KB来说，像是一条走不到尽头的路，在这条路上，KB永远探不到底线。他们几乎已经融为了一体，荣华富贵、身份悬殊又有什么好在意，此时的鱼水之欢，和身下的这个人，才是最最重要的。

那滚烫的精液全部都射在了哦漏身体里，和哦漏泄在KB手上有些透明的液体一起。

哦漏支撑许久的精神终于受不了，昏睡了过去。

KB看着浅睡的哦漏，轻轻搂住他布满暧昧痕迹的身体。

“先允许你睡一会，一会儿还要继续。”语气里虽然带着笑意，但是这话的真实程度，确是不容置喙的。

哦漏朦朦胧胧地听到了，微微蹩了蹩眉：“唔唔……”

良久，KB哼唱道：

“梦醒时新月驻

灯火争相拥簇

梦中楼阁，几声，清音流露……”

“窥你我因果

被吟诵的并非，人间烟火

缠绵的清音交错，如何参破……”

哦漏轻轻地接唱，后面两句，是两人一起唱的。

清音……

这两个字，是KB写来形容哦漏的词。

你信吗？


End file.
